The handlebar of a bicycle, especially those of racing bicycles, is provided with an auxiliary handlebar in the end portion of the handlebar. Most auxiliary handlebars are formed directly at the end portion of the handlebar. Another type of the auxiliary handlebar is one which is an individual device and attached to the free end of the handlebar.
The function of the auxiliary handlebar 40 is to provide a strong support of the rider, especially in racing. As shown in FIG. 1, the auxiliary handlebar 40 is a simple tubular rod member, straight and without any stopper. When the rider grasps on the auxiliary handlebar 40, the friction between the auxiliary handlebar 40 and the palms becomes relatively low as the rider increases the speed of the bicycle, since in this case, the weight of the upper body concentrates largely on the hands. This will bring a negative effect on the rider since his palms will slide over the auxiliary handlebar 40. Should the bicycle become unstable due to the rider's palm sliding over the auxiliary handlebar 40, the rider might be injured by an accident.
It is the primary object of the instant invention to provide a stopper device to the auxiliary handlebar of a bicycle which device is attached to the free end of the auxiliary handlebar, allowing the auxiliary handlebar to furnish a strong support to the palms to avoid any sliding motion thereof.
The stopper device according to the present invention comprises a rod member having a diameter which is the same as the outer diameter of the free end of the auxiliary handlebar. Said rod member further includes a fastening shaft attached to the lower end portion of said rod member, said fastening shaft capable of being inserted into said free end of said auxiliary handlebar securing said rod member thereof. A supporting rod member which is angularly mounted on said upper end of said rod member provides a solid support to the thumb of the rider.